Campus
by beatit33
Summary: This is a one shot inspired by Vampire Week's song Campus. T for language.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the song Campus.

**AN: **Okay guys so this my first fanfic and I'm not too sure of it but I wanted to put it on anyway. This is a oneshot slighlty based of Vampire Week's Campus is you have the time look it up. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>I can feel the burning sun slowly pull me out of a heavy sleep that may or may not been greatly influenced from the massive amount of vodka I consumed last night. I feel like death slapped in the face, brought back to life and ran over just for shits and giggles. Puckerman was right when he said college parties and high school parties are two totally different things. I definitely should not have drunk that much considering today is first day of classes. I groan in agony as I flip over onto my back and rest my weight on my elbows. I glance at the clock and see that I have exactly three minutes to make it to my class on time.<p>

"Fuck." I mumble to myself as I drag my body out of bed. I scramble to find clothes because apparently Santana Lopez wore only a bra and booty shorts to bed last night. I rush myself to get ready so quickly that I almost forget a shirt and I find myself throwing an old McKinley Cheerios shirt over my head just as I walk out the door. The headache I'm currently enduring right now could only be described as a jackhammer mixed with constant punches from Rocky's left fist. Here's some advice for you kiddies, shots, minus a chaser, plus an empty stomach, equals a bad idea. Trust Auntie Tana on that one. Today is going to blow.

I drag my feet out of the residents' hall and begin my trek across the campus when something stops me dead in my tracks. I believe I have just seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Everything happens so quickly. I shake my head as a blur of blonde hair passes me and reminds me of how extremely late I am. I pick up the pace on my way to class while dodging other students left and right. When I finally make it to my class I sigh in relief as I watch the professor stroll in a few seconds after me. He begins to talk and I instantly regret taking this class because this guy has a monotone voice that rivals the teacher from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. As plain and boring drones on about "How college is not high school." and how his "job is to teach, not babysit." I let my thoughts drift to the beautiful blonde I saw earlier. She had piercing, blue, eyes that matched the sky and a contagious, bright smile that puts models' to shame. She was tall and easily had three inches on me. Her porcelain skin radiated in the morning sun, which made her look soft and smooth. The tight jeans she was wearing and navy V-neck outlined her stunning, tone body. I couldn't shake the two second memory from head of the blonde beauty. I want to, no, need to see her again. I'm not one to believe in love at first sight but there is just something about this girl I cannot shake.

Mr. Whatever the Hell His Name Is informs that class that we can leave and I've never been happier in my life. I bolt out of the room and begin my walk to the second class of the day. I have ten minutes to spare and take my time walking at a slow but steady pace. I go slow, observing the other students hanging out on the stone and grass. Some are playing Frisbee in groups, while others share notes and go over homework. I get the feeling I might actually like it here, which for me, is incredibly surprising (it may just be the gorgeous blonde I laid eyes on earlier though that has me thinking this way). As I continue my stroll something attracts my attention. I see her again, the blonde hair, the blue eyes, and that to die for smile. I watch her (not in a creepy/stalker/rapist way, scout's honor) as I speed up my pace a little. I notice her slip into the building that houses my next class and I silently send up Hail Mary's and pray to see that beautiful face in the same room as me.

When I enter the classroom I see no sight of the blonde and curse the heavens under my breath. Another two minutes pass when a young-looking professor walks in and introduces himself as Mr. Shoe-Maker or something like that, whatever, I really don't give a shit anyway. He starts roll call and somewhere in between the G's and the H's I hear an angelic voice call out from behind me.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost. These directions are kinda confusing." the voice says as I turn my head and I'm met with the blonde from earlier holding a wrinkled map of the campus upside down. God, she looks even more stunning than before if that's even possible. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks nervous from all the eyes on her. I begin to feel myself fall in love.

"That's alright. It's your first day just find a seat anywhere and try not to make it a habit." Mr. Shoelace says with a polite smile. I follow the blonde with my eyes as she takes the seat in front of me. I have to silently tell myself to breathe in and out before I start hyperventilating. I normally am never like this with girls. I'm Santana Fucking Lopez. People don't call me "Lady Breakin' Lopez" for nada. I can have a whole line of girls waiting for me with the snap of my fingers but for some reason the blonde has an undeniable effect on me. I find myself zoned out as my eyes are fixated on the back of the blonde's head. I'm too distracted by the beauty to hear the professor say my name the first time but the second time I snap out of my trance.

"Is a Santana Lopez here?" Shoe-Miser calls out in a patient tone as his eyes scan the room.

"Yeah, uh, that's me. I'm here." I tell the professor as my hand makes its' way to the air. The blonde in front of me turns around and we make eye contact. It feels almost electrifying. Her stare is almost instantly addictive. There is no denying I want to feel again the spark again. A blush slowly starts to creep onto my cheeks tinting them pink. I turn my head away from her breaking eye contact. I hear her giggle lightly to herself and I start to think I have a new favorite sound.

The class ends like it begins, me zoning out with thoughts of the blonde in front of me. As I shuffle out the door I realize I didn't even catch the blonde's name during roll call. I mentally slap myself and mutter stupid under my breath. I look around the Green and try to spot the blonde but to my disappointment she is gone. After a three minute stroll through the campus I find myself at my residents' hall. I begin to climb the stairs to the fourth story and walk down the hall to dorm number 403. I enter the room and find it empty to my relief. My roommate must have a class or something, I think to myself as I walk to the sliding door. Let's just say I was ecstatic when I found out my dorm had a balcony that overlooked the campus.

I locate the lounge chair and place myself down on it in hopes of have a quick nap before my next class. I let the sun beat down on me and I feel the effects of the previous night's events wash over me. I yawn and make myself comfortable. I can feel myself starting to drift into sleep mode when suddenly I hear that laugh again. I shoot up out of the chair like a bottle rocket and fling my body towards the guardrail. I look down at the Green and find the blonde sitting on a stone talking animatedly with some Asian guy, a short brunette, and a kid who could be in the NBA based on his height alone.

Something suddenly clicks inside of me and I feel my body storming through the room and out the door. I'm in an almost sprint by the time I reach the stairs and receive more than a few odd looks as hurry down them. I open the door and look for the blonde on the rock but I'm met with the sight of the Asian, dwarf, and giant, but no gorgeous blonde. I look around the Green in hopes of spotting her again but I turn up empty. I sigh in disappointment and hang my head to the ground. As I turn around my body collides with something. Next thing I know my back lands on plush grass and I feel a weight pressed against my front. When I open my eyes they meet the same piercing, blue ones that have been haunting me all day. A curtain of blonde hair forms barrier around us from the outside world and for a little while it feels as if time has stop. We continue to look into one another's eyes for what feels like and eternity until she lifts herself off of me and I begin to miss the head rush of skin on skin contact. She offers her hand to me with a soft smile on her face and when I oblige she pulls me gently off the ground with great ease. We stand there in the same position, her hand in mine, looking into each other's eyes until she finally breaks the silence.

"You know since we are already in the position for it we might as well introduce ourselves." The blonde says with a reassuring smile on her face as her eyes flicker to our clasped hands. I move my mouth to speak but my words fail me and nothing but little strangled noises come out.

"Here, let me start." she says as she begins to shake our hands. "I'm Brittany Pierce." She continues to shake our hands and looks at me with soft eyes. Brittany, I think to myself. It's pretty and suits her. She keeps our hands in motion and continues to stare at me when I realize I should probably answer her.

"I uh, I'm um..." I stammer as all hope of acting like a normal human being escapes me.

"You're Santana Lopez." she states and laughs at the shocked expression on my face. "We have Music History together. I caught your name during roll call."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. With Shoe-Maker." I say, finally adding to the conversation.

She laughs that beautiful laugh again and I melt. "I think you mean Schuester." she lightly corrects me. Now normally when someone corrects me I go ape-shit because I'm "THE" Santana Lopez, I'm always right, but when Brittany does it, I can't help but smile. I realize I'm still awkwardly holding onto her hand and I drop it roughly. I suddenly become super aware of the whole situation and I grow extremely nervous.

"Yeah. Of course. Right. WellIthinkI'mgoingtogobackinsidenowbye." I say in a rush as I begin to walk away.

"Oh, okay." I can faintly hear Brittany say from behind me, her voice heavy with sadness. I sigh deeply and look at the sky as I realize I just blew it with the girl that had occupied my thoughts for the past few hours. Just as my hand stretches out to meet the door handle I stop all movement, mumble fuck it under my breath, turn around and run after Brittany.

"Hey! Brittany! Britt! Wait!" I shout after her and smile to myself when I see her turn around. She stops and allows me to catch up to her.

"Yeah?" she asks in a defeated tone with sad eyes.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go get some coffee? A way for me to make up running into you. What do say? I know this may sound weird and slightly stalker-ish but I just can't pretend that I don't want to see you again." I say looking into her deep, blue eyes, hoping, no, praying she says yes. She smiles at me and nods her head.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." she replies softly as her cheeks turn red. I smile back at her and do a happy dance in my head. We begin to walk across the Green in our search for coffee. Just as we begin our walk I can feel a hot breath on my face as Brittany brings her lips to my ears and whispers, "I can't pretend that I don't want to see you again either." I can't help but think to myself I already love this place.


End file.
